


A Long Day Calls For Cuddles- Saiouma Oneshot

by Stressed_Boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shuichi is stressed, Stress Relief, This is my first fic so please don't judge, dangan ronpa v3 - Freeform, running out of tag ideas, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_Boi/pseuds/Stressed_Boi
Summary: Shuichi has had a long day at work, so maybe Kokichi can help him relax
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	A Long Day Calls For Cuddles- Saiouma Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
I was bored during class and wanted to write something fluffy

Today was a very stress inducing day. Detective Saihara had to go through a case file for his uncle, but as per usual overworked himself and got home late. And as such he was greeted with his small panta loving boyfriend with his arms crossed and a not-so intimidating glare.

"You're awfully late Shumai, now you must make it up to your leader!” exclaimed the shorter of the two.

“Ah, sorry Kokichi, I was caught up in this missing person case and I guess I lost track of time.” 

Shuichi gave a small apologetic look to his boyfriend. He knew he wasn’t in too much trouble when it came to getting home late to Ouma, but he was reluctant to hear his lecture on getting home on time to rest.

“That’s no excuse.” Kokichi let out a small huff and grabbed the other’s arm to drag him to the couch.

Saihara didn’t really fight back, he knew one way or another Kokichi would find a way to get him to rest. But his mind was too busy trying to analyze the case he’d previously been working on, causing a minor headache that cause a small discomfort. Kokichi had seemingly gone to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee. It wasn’t exactly warm but Shuichi appreciated the gesture nonetheless.  
The violet eyed boy got on the couch to cuddle with his beloved with a quaint hum escaping him as he tried to get comfortable.

“You should stop thinking Saihara-chan, you’re making your eye brows crease, nishihi, you look so dumb, or is that a lie? Maybe I think it’s hilarious to see Mr. Detective all stressed, or was that the real lie?”  
Saihara groaned in slight pain from the little mind game Kokichi often played. On better days where he didn’t work himself too hard he’d be able to handle his shenanigans, but after about fifty pages of paper he went through in the last hour, he really couldn’t handle it all.

“Sorry Ouma-kun, I don’t think I’m really in the mood for games, maybe tomorrow?” he spoke in a rather exhausted and slurred tone of voice that really caught the attention of the other.  
After a good minute Shuichi felt the weight of Kokichi shift and shuffle a bit to get on his lap and face him directly. He moved his coffee away so it didn’t spill as he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heart. As he did so he also hummed a small tune, it wasn’t the best, but it was light and doft, enough to help Shuichi slowly grow less tense and hold his boyfriend in a gentle embrace.

“You know you shouldn’t really overwork yourself Shumai, if you ended up dying while at work then I’d lose my beloved detective! Then who will buy me all the panta I desire?” Kokichi gave a slight giggle after his little rant. 

Shuichi knew he meant a great deal of care in those words, so he merely smiled as he buried his face into his messy hair and let out a calm breath.

“I know, I know, but I promise to try a least a little to get rest then.” He waited for some sort of reply from the supreme leader.

“Hmm, not good enough! As your Evil Supreme Leader, I order you to take a break from work all weekend! No more cases or mysteries, as fun as it is to watch you solve them with ease I think I prefer my beloved Saihara-chan well-rested.” Kokichi declared.

Shuichi gave out an exasperated sigh and nodded as he gave into the other’s wishes.

“Okay okay I will. Now can we please go to our room to go to bed?” he asked  
Ouma nodded eagerly.

“Of course my beloved detective, but you know, if you wanted something to REALLY make you tired I could always-”

Kokichi’s words were immediately cut off by a pair of hands covering his mouth. Shuichi had a massive blush spread across his cheeks and ears as he looked away from the other out of embarrassment. 

“Not now, please Ouma-kun?” He asked in a quiet and flustered manner that caused the shorter to giggle.

“Nishishi~ Okay, whatever Saihara-chan wants.” he hummed as he gave a forehead kiss to the detective.

When both went to their room to go to bed, they had held each other close. Kokichi more so draped himself on the navy haired boy as he other simply kept his arms around his waist. When morning came Shuichi felt more at ease. He placed a small kiss on the still sleeping boy’s forehead and whispered softly to him.

“I love you Ouma-kun.”

He was expecting the other to wake and claim he fake sleeping to tease him. But instead he was met with more cuddling from the liar. 

He gave another smile and closed his eyes.

A little more sleep wouldn’t hurt right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you liked it, my writing sucks


End file.
